


Test Drive

by Not_You



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, First Time, M/M, Other, Sex with a Car, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks a lot, Piscaria.  You made me care if a LeBeouf character lives or dies.</p><p>This is Sam and Bee in car form, taking the eponymous (and figurative) test drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Wake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686) by [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria). 



Sam had been the one to ask, but it was at least two weeks before it came up again. First he had to go home and face his parents. He felt like even more of an idiot and a fuckup than ever when his mother just cried and hugged him. He should have trusted them with his problems, he realized, and it put him in even more of a funk to have things work out. His parents barely seemed mad, and Sam only felt worse after a few rounds of therapy and call after call to the school, which agreed to take him back for the next semester if he could just get his head together. Without classes or a job, he went from Not-Sleeping to sleeping too much. Bee let him alone except for a few midnight rides when neither of them said anything, and Sam staggered back to some kind of equilibrium.

That next late night ride was his idea, and Bee picked up on his improved mood, Nina Simone's 'Feeling Good' filling the air. Sam chuckled, and let Bee find them somewhere quiet. They parked on an overlook, the kind of place that would be Lover's Lane in an old teen movie. It was a beautiful spot, and they just sat there for a while, Bee playing soft music. Sam purred and cuddled into the seat before carefully putting his hands on the wheel. Slow rubbing made the music stutter as Bee's whole frame trembled.

"Sam?"

"You said before that this wasn't unpleasant," Sam murmured, squeezing and stroking. Bee's only answer was a soft moan, the seat melding to Sam's body the way it had before, cradling him. Sam shivered and pressed his lips to the wheel.

"Oh, Sam…" 

Sam wondered how a machine could sound so breathless, nuzzling his face along smooth plastic. "Feel good?"

"Yesss…" The whole car shook as Sam slid his tongue out, trying not to think of how fucking deranged he must look, a guy all flushed and panting and most of the way to a truly stupendous hard on, sitting here with his mouth all over a steering wheel.

"What else can I do?" He husked, not recognizing his own voice.

"This is very—" Bee faded into static as Sam gently scraped the wheel with his teeth, "Oh, do that again," the Autobot whimpered, "Please Sam, _please_ …" Sam shuddered, and did, wondering if he could make Bee come, and if it would be anything like a human. He palmed himself through his jeans, rock hard now. About as hard as he had gotten the time Mikaela stripped for him, but this wasn't the time to think about that and it was easier than he would have thought to shift his mind back into the moment. Bee was shuddering around him, engine revving and voice turning into static and helpless radio chatter, more nonsensical than before his vocalizer was fixed. Sam groaned, biting the wheel and rocking against his own hand, yelping in surprise as the seat engulfed him, flowing like water over his thighs and between them, nudging his hand out of the way to press right against the seam and _vibrate_ , fast and hard and almost too much. It hurt but he never wanted it to stop, whimpering and grabbing at any part of Bee he could reach, stroking and clutching at the car's interior.

"Fuck, Bee," he gasped, "I'm gonna come." He almost didn’t recognize his own voice because it sounded so _wrecked_.

"Do it," Bee growled, husky and full of static. "Do it, do it, I want to feel you, Sam."

That was enough for Sam. With a high, strangled noise that was more pathetic than sexy, he came all over his boxers and slumped back, not even together enough to mind the stickiness. "Oh, Jesus, Bee…"

"If you really want to thank me, you could help me with my overload like I did yours."

"Oh, right. A gentleman reciprocates." He grinned crookedly, ears still ringing. "Where do you want it, Bee? What feels best?" The seat pushed him forward, almost forcing him to nuzzle the wheel, and he chuckled. "You like that, huh?"

" _Yes_. Sam, _please_ …"

"Why's the wheel so sensitive, huh?"

"R-rerouted some sensors b-because I liked the way you touched me and _please_ \--" His voice was lost in a loud burst of static as Sam sucked and licked at what a driver's ed instructor would've called twelve o'clock, hands stroking and squeezing at three and nine as Bumblebee nearly deafened him with static. And then his whole frame shuddered and the static swept over Sam like the roaring of surf against shore as every electrical indicator glowed too bright to look at, headlights glaring and horn blaring for an endless moment before everything shut off, leaving Sam in silent darkness. He waited a minute, then tentatively put his hand on the dashboard. "Bee? …Dude, are you okay?"

The dash lights flickered back on. "I am much better than merely 'okay,' Sam, and I hope you are as well."

He grinned from ear to ear. "I am if you are, Bee. Come on, let's get home. I need a shower."

Bee obediently started up and drove them home in warm and happy silence.


End file.
